And They Go Dancing
by Nyahnyan
Summary: Ryou dreams of dancing with his love after he's told he has cancer. R/YM Deathshipping


**AN: Oooo~ Lookie! It's another birthday gift! This time it's for Litte Ryuu! Happy birthday big 'sis~! (Go check out her fan fics! PLEASE! She's amazing~ And I love her!) Yeah... Anyways, Seffy-chan asked for Deathshipping, and that is what I give her. Though, I don't think it is exactly what she wanted.B-but, you'll still like it, wont you Seffy-chan? ::Chibi Puppy Eyes:: I will tellyou now, I find this to be sweet and sad at the same time. I also based this on a song, can you guess what song? The answer will be at teh bottom~ **

**Disclaimer: I own neither YGO, the characters, or the song I based this on. They all belong to their rightful creators. **

* * *

Ryou sat in the hospital's waiting room with his mother and father. He hasn't been well since the day that he fell, and the bruise it just wont go away. He bit his lip as he waited, scared to hear what the doctor had to say. His mother wrapped an arm around him and brought him closer to her.

"It's going to be alright." She assured him. "You're going to be fine."

Ryou nodded, and picked up an old magazine from the table in front of him, hoping to distract himself. It wasn't log before a nurse is standing at the door.

"Ryou Bakura." She calls.

Ryou looks up and puts down the magazine. He stands up, along with both his mother and father, and walk over to the nurse.

"Will you please come with me." The nurse said with a smile, leading them down the hall and into another room. "The doctor will be with you in a few moments."

Ryou sighed, and sat on the small patients bed, the paper making crinkling noises as he did so. Just as he had gotten settled, there was a light knock on the door, then it opened. A tanned head with blond, spiky hair popped from behind the slightly opened door. Ryou's eyes brightend when he recognizedthe Egytpian as none other then his koi, Marik.

"May I come in?" He asked. Everyone gave a silent nod.

Marik opened the door further so he could enter the room. "Sorry i'm late." He apologized as he sat down next to Ryou on the small hospital bed. "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

Before anyone could say anything the doctor came into the room, holding a clip bored. He greeted everyone before he went on to tell them what the test results read. "Between the red cells and white something's not right." He told them, then looked at Ryou. "But we're going to take care of you."

Ryou blinked, and held onto Marik, tears forming in his eyes.

"Six chances in ten it wont come back again, with the therapy we're going to try." He informed Ryou'sparents. "It's just been apporched it's the strongest there is. I think we caught it in time."

Ryou closes his eyes. And he dreams he's dancing. Around and around, with out any cares, and his very first love is holding him close, while the soft wind is blowing his hair.

After a few days had passed, Marik had finally gotten the nerve to ask Ryou to go with with him, and as expected, he had gladly accepted. But the events of one cruel morning almost changed Ryou's mind about going.

Ryou woke up the moring of the prom, stretching and yawning as he sat up in his bed. He smiled when he saw Marik sounds a sleep next to him. Marik had wanted to spend every minute he could with Ryou, even while he was sleeping. Ryou's parents had agreed to let Marik stay at their house for the time being.

Ryou's smile soon faded when he looked down at his pillow. He was instantly struck with fear and sadness. For lying on his pillow was the cruelest of any surprise. Some of Ryou's white hair was lying in clumps on the pillow. Ryou chocked back sobs as he gathered it all in his hands, the proof that he couldn't deny. Ryou closes his eyes, and he dreams he's dancing. Around and around with out any cares and his very first love is holding him close, while the soft wind is blowing his hair.

Marik woke to the sounds of Ryou's sobs, and sat up rubbing the grogginess from his eyes. Once he was able to see clearly, he looked over to his white haired love to see what the problem was. Just as he was about to ask, he saw the white locks of hair that Ryou held in his hands. Without saying anything he pulled Ryou into a loving hug, whispering to Ryou that everything would be fine.

It's a quarter to seven, and Marik's at the door wearing a black tuxedo, as well as a cap on his head. Ryou's father ushers him in, calling to Ryou to come down. Ryou walks down the stairs, dressed in a white tuxedo, all his lovely white hair gone from his head. Ryou gives Marik an odd look, he'd never seen him wearing a cap before. In fact, he never thought a cap would even fit over all of his hair. Ryou walked over to Marik, and took the cap off Marik's head. They all started crying at what they saw. For this morning where Marik's hair had been, softly Ryou touched just skin.

"Are you ready to go?" Marik asked, holding out his hand to Ryou. He only got a slight nod from Ryou since he was still shocked by Marik's new haircut.

And they go dancing. Around and a around, without any cares. And Ryou's very first true love is holding him close. And for a moment, he wasn't scared.

* * *

**So there ya go~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEFFY-CHAN~! ^W^ And for those who couldn't figure out the song I believe it is called Sara Beth by Rascal Flatts. Love that song, even though it makes me sad. ('Cause if you don't know, it's a song about cancer, and both my grandpas died of cancer from smoking and drinking and stuff when I was a baby.) Yeah... So that's it for now~ Byes~! **


End file.
